


Girlfriend

by FaithWinchester



Series: Brothers' Keeper [7]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: A good girlfriend is hard to find...
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brothers' Keeper [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, these are not my characters and I'm not profiting from this in any way except my own personal gratification! Also, yes, I am aware that I am taking SERIOUS liberties with a lot of characters but the one I am most aware of is Teddy. He's completely out of character for cannon, but I have this picture of him in my head and I decided to run with it. Hope nobody minds!
> 
> ***

She was surrounded by men. Reggie and Ron, Teddy and Jimmy, Max, the bouncer, Christian, the other bartender, all of the men who worked for the Krays. The only women she knew in London were the waitresses at the club and Reggie and Ron’s mother, none of whom were what she would call friends. Normally, being a woman who was perfectly comfortable in a man’s world, Dawn was fine with that. She liked hanging out with guys, there was a lot less drama. Still, there were times in a girl’s life when she needed a female friend. Like when she was pregnant for the first time and needed to talk about the crazy things that were happening to her body.

She spent a long time thinking about the problem. It wasn’t like she could just go for a walk and pick out a random female to make friends with. She supposed she could try to build a friendship with one of the girls from the club, but they all seemed a little intimidated by the fact that she was sleeping with not one but both of the bosses. The best friend she had was Teddy, but Ron and Reggie were ridiculously overprotective when it came to other men. So far, she hadn’t had any luck getting them to back down, but she supposed it was worth a try.

They were eating dinner at Reggie’s table, Chinese food again, because she couldn’t seem to get enough pan fried noodles with bean sprouts these days. Dawn was in her favorite pajamas, one of their t-shirts  _ she thought this one might be Ronnie’s _ and her softest leggings.

“Ronnie,” she said, and he glanced over at her. “I need you to do something for me.”

“What’s that, Sunshine?” he asked, taking another bite of his food.

“I need you to promise me that you won’t hurt Teddy.” She glanced at Reggie. “Either of you.”

Ron raised his eyebrows and Reggie looked confused.

“Why would we hurt Teddy?”

“Because he’s the best friend I have here, I mean that isn’t one of you two, and I’ve got to have someone I can talk to.”

“I still don’t understand why you think we’d hurt him for that,” Ron said and she sighed.

“Because you guys aren’t exactly reasonable sometimes about me and other men and it doesn’t seem to matter that Teddy’s gay, you still get all growly about him. I need a girlfriend and Teddy’s what I’ve got!” she tried to explain. They were looking at her like she wasn’t making a lot of sense and she groaned aloud. 

“My boobs hurt. My stomach is itchy. I need to go shopping soon before I run out of pants that fit. Sometimes I don’t want anyone to touch me and sometimes I feel like I’m going to scream if one of you isn’t inside me right that second!”

Reggie raised an eyebrow and Ron stared at her.

“You intend to say those things to Teddy?”

“I need to say them to somebody!” she almost shouted, then closed her eyes because she hadn’t been planning on yelling. 

She felt tears sting her eyes and that pissed her off, because she didn’t want to cry either. She heard the chairs scoot across the floor and then Reggie was pulling her out of her chair, to her feet and putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, her face buried in his shirt. "I didn't mean to yell. I can't seem to keep my balance right now! Like this bullshit, why the hell am I crying dammit!?"

"It's okay, luv, it's fine," Reggie said, rubbing her back. "It's baby hormones, right? Got your emotions all over the place right now."

"It's stupid! I'm a fucking mess!" she said, voice muffled against his chest. 

"It's normal," Ron said. "It'll get better soon, once your body starts to adjust to the changes."

She raised her head, and looked at him, quizzically, then up at Reggie. 

"Have you two been reading pregnancy books or something?"

"Mum may have pulled us aside and had a chat with us a few days ago," Ron admitted. 

"She had a lot to say about how we should be behaving and what we should expect," Reggie added. "She said she saw her friends go through pregnancies with single babies and hers was different in a lot of ways, because there were two of us."

"Different how?" she asked, finally getting her tears under control. 

"Twice the babies, twice the hormones, ten times the emotional rollercoaster," Ron said and it sounded like a quote. 

"Yeah, that seems about right," Dawn said. 

"We won't hurt Teddy, Sunshine," Reggie said, stroking her hair behind her ear. "Even if you talk to him about your itchy belly or your sore boobs," he added and she laughed.

***

Dawn sipped her tea and watched Teddy process what she'd just told him. They were sitting at a table on the patio of the cafe just a few doors down from the club. Reggie and Ron were somewhere nearby, she hadn't asked for details. She just knew they were working and Reg had been carrying his brass knuckles in his pocket. She'd decided then, since they were alone, it was a good time to talk to Teddy.

She hadn't intended to just blurt it out, honestly, but she started to feel awkward and then it just seemed to pour out of her mouth. 

"Teddy, I really need someone to talk to about stuff and you're sort of my best friend," she said. 

"What kind of stuff? What's going on?" he asked, concerned. "Something happened that you can't talk to Reg or Ronnie about?"

"Not exactly, I just need someone I can talk to about personal stuff that  _ isn't  _ Ron or Reggie," she clarified. He hesitated then. 

"You know they won't take that well, Dawn," he said. "They don't tend to be overly reasonable about you."

"I talked to them actually, about exactly that," she said. "They promised they wouldn't hurt you, or threaten you, or try to get information from you about what we talk about, unless it's life or death, in which case, no secrets."

"And you clearly defined the types of things we might talk about?"

"All the things, explicitly," she assured him.

He'd been thinking about it for several minutes now, his tea sitting between his hands on the table. 

"Okay," he said, slowly. "I'm in. First, before you start telling me all the things, I need to ask something."

"Anything you want, this goes both ways you know," she told him. 

"You know that Ron and I used to…"

"Have sex? Be intimate? Bang?" she suggested. "Of course, everyone knows that."

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes. "And you know, obviously, that Ronnie is… shall we say above average in the size department."

She laughed. 

"That's one way to put it!"

"So what I've always wanted to know… are they really identical? I mean, all of their parts?"

Dawn was grinning widely. 

"Teddy, are you trying to ask if Reggie's cock is as big as Ron's?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "Can't help but wonder, you know!?"

She leaned towards him over the table. 

"Twins, Teddy. Identical, all the parts."

Teddy laughed. 

"Well, good to know my private fantasies weren't completely off base."

"Nope, they really weren't," she agreed. "Seriously, though, Teddy, how the hell did you take it so often without being in pain all the time? He's so careful, both of them are when we do anal, but it can still be painful and you can't be careful all the time."

He smiled, mischievously and she couldn't help but smile back. 

"Finish your tea, darlin', there's somewhere I want to take you."

***

  
  
  



End file.
